Characters
Allied Soldiers Sergeant Kevin Turner From a middle class family and a traditional educational background he worked as a librarian before the war. Along with many others, he decided to join the army and following a short service in the military, his commander offered him a chance to join the Commandos. He enthusiastically accepted the offer and was one of the first to undergo specialist training and volunteer for the SAS. He's married to Dawn and has one son George." Sergeant John (Smithy) Glesby Coming from a working class family, he grew up in the countryside and became a blacksmith. After his apprenticeship he left for the city where he joined up, serving as a mechanic in the air force. However, he did not find the work satisfying. His self-confidence and desire for action brought him to the Commandos at the beginning of the war. During the war he joined the SAS. He's married to Madeline and has one son, Brian. Private Robert Czakowski The son of a Polish sales representative living in Great Britain. Prior to the war he taught physical education in Edinburgh. He was a member of the reserve units that were later transformed into the Commandos. He joined SAS during the unit's creation in Africa. He is an excellent shot. He is married to Shirley. Corporal Herbert (Doc) Bennett From a family of aristocrats, he studied medicine at Oxford before attending the Royal School of Artillery in Larkhill. This young doctor served his military service in an artillery unit. He volunteered to join the Commandos and later the SAS because he wanted to take an active part in battle and use his medical background in the field. He is married to Anne. Sergeant Siegfrid Hirsch A charismatic German government official. He left his country 8 years before Hitler came to power. He graduated from university and worked as an army diplomat. Through to his work and contacts in political circles in Great Britain, he was proved to be loyal and obtained British citizenship. He regards serving in the armed forces of his adopted country as a matter of honor and enlisted to become a rank-and-file soldier. Shortly afterwards he was offered a chance to join the SAS which he immediately accepted. He lives in England with his wife Maria and daughter Gertrude. His expert is intelligence and he speaks German like a German and he can pose as a Nazi official. Private Daniel O'Sullivan Struggling to find work before the war. He joined the Commandos after seeing their advertisement, without even knowing what was going to be involved. He never regretted his decision and ranked among the best of the elite soldiers before moving on to the SAS. His impulsiveness and lack of respect for authority has seen him passed over for promotion on more than one occasion. He is single. Lance Corporal Gregory (Jock) Dean He spent his early years in Scotland and also worked as a mountain guide in Europe and Asia. His main strengths are his stamina and resilience and his physical prowess. His colleagues like him and he is regarded as good officer material. He graduated from the military Staff College in Camberley. He is single. Sergeant Arthur (Bomber) Muncie He studied architecture at Cambridge but immediately after graduation he joined the army where he served as sapper. He and a friend joined the Commandos together but later he left to join the SAS. He has plenty of experience with explosives and thanks to his natural ability to improvise he is a key member of any unit. His wife died during an air raid on London. Private Patrick (Dutch) Mullholland Growing up as an orphan in Ireland, he worked as a bouncer in a bar prior to the war. He joined the army immediately after he was released from prison, where he served time for assault. His talent for issuing orders was recognized as a skill that led him to be placed as an instructor to the new recruits, but later he was returned to the rank and file for insubordination. He is very arrogant but an excellent fighter and his comrades can always rely on him. He has been divorced twice. Corporal James Thomas Russel An experienced soldier who used to be a gunner on a bomber until his plane was shot down and the rest of the crew killed as they were parachuting over the French coast. He has never truly recovered from the tragic loss of his friends and although he never speaks about it, his main reason for joining the special forces is revenge. He is single. Sergeant Julian (Gaffer) Cunningham His profession was a mason but he is a jack of all trades, hence his nickname. Within the SAS he become an expert in sabotage, due to his extensive knowledge of explosives, now he teaches others his skills. He is married to Caroline and has a son Chris. Corporal Frederick Mallory He is the youngest offspring of one of the most prestigious British families with a long military tradition. His father and grandfather fought in Africa during the Moorish wars. He graduated from the Royal Military Academy in Sandhurst but refused a commission and joined the army as a corporal. He is single. Lance Corporal Jan Kratochvíl A Czech pilot who fled Czechoslovakia after the Munich Treaty together with his flight instructor via Poland into England. He served in the SAS as a parachute plane pilot but due to an eye injury he was forced to join the ground troops. He is single. Corporal David Foreman He's been in the army since he was 18. He left the marines where he served as a signaler to join the SAS. His biggest strength in the special units is his knowledge of radiotelegraphy and communication technologies. He is very friendly. He is single. Private William Broadhurst Prior to the war he worked as a policeman in the English countryside where he was born and raised. He is not too popular due to his authoritative attitude but he is respected for his skills as a woodsman and his ability to survive in any environment. He is married to Kathryn and has one daughter Jane. Private George Wingate He was a professional fighter before the war. Initially, he frequented an officer course at the Royal Military Academy in Woolwich but was expelled and demoted following a skirmish with several marines. His superior and friend convinced him to join the SAS. He has become a perfect soldier and is devoted to serving King and country. He is single. Private James (Angel) Saunby He worked as a London fire-fighter and holds a number of medals for bravery and merit. Just before the war broke out he joined the army and before long volunteered for the physically demanding SAS. He is not a great shot but his courage and ability to think quickly on his feet make him a valuable member of any unit. He is single. Private Andrew Harris Until he reached his 30's he pursued a simple career as a painter. Since he joined the army he has become an excellent sniper. He is thought to be one of the top three distance shooters in the regiment. Weapons and shooting are his life, he has no family or close friends. Lance Corporal Simon Finch He joined the army as a bandsman but when war broke out he didn't hesitate to volunteer for active service. After a stint in the commandos Simon was recommended to the SAS. He is an expert in close quarter battle. He is married to Maureen and has two daughters. Private Peter Ash He is the son of a leading British Industrialist. He served his apprenticeship in the engineering branch of the Great Western Railway and worked in his father's company for several years. His father wanted him to become a pilot but Peter decided he wanted to be a commando. He then volunteered for the SAS. He is not popular among the men and he is single. Private Roger Jenkins Before he joined the army Roger was a petty thief and before he joined the SAS he served time in prison for striking his commanding officer. He settled in to the SAS well and proved himself to be an excellent shot. He is single. Private Thomas Wright He served a six-month sentence for smuggling alcohol before he joined the army. He'd been trying to raise money to save his grandmothers house and had been duped. Before that he worked as a labourer on a farm and as a mechanic. He joined the army as an engineer before war broke out. He has an excellent knowledge of heavy weapons. He is married to Chelsie. Lance Corporal Paul (Scouse) Tatnell He worked as a war correspondent for a leading newspaper before he decided to join the commandos. He isn't too popular because of some of the things that he used to write and even though he tries he just doesn't fit in. He is single. Sergeant Larry Smith He was a baker. He had a small shop that was destroyed in one of the air raids. He was already in the commandos when that happened. After he was evacuated from Dunkirk he joined the SAS and is considered an expert with explosives. He is single. Private Irwin (Rivet) Carlysle Before the war he worked as a car mechanic and in the army he worked as a driver. He understands everything that has wheels or tracks and thinks of his work as a hobby. He is a better mechanic than he is a soldier. He is divorced. Lance Corporal Basil Elliott Before the war he was a fireman. He loves adventure and was transferred from his army unit to the Commandos after proving himself on countless missions. He is very well educated, speaks fluent French, German, Spanish and understands Arabic. He is married to Christine. Sergeant Roger Hendry His father and grandfather were soldiers and he had never even thought of doing anything else. He graduated from a military academy and served in the infantry before joining the SAS. He is a professional soldier, an excellent shot and has experience with explosives. He is married to Gillian and has a son Oliver who studies at the Duke of York's Royal Military School in Dover. Corporal George (Flash) Burton Shortly after he became a car mechanic he worked in a company which organised sight-seeing flights. When war broke out he joined the RAF and became a fighter pilot. During one of the first war flights, his friend's plane was shot down over the French coast. He landed his Hurricane and rescued his friend from the burning plane while suffering extensive burns. He could no longer fly after that and applied to join the commandos. He is single. Lance Corporal Harry (Coal) Collins He was a miner before the war and though he's not the army's best soldier he knows how to obey an order and has seen a lot of action. He was captured at Dunkirk but managed to escape to the area occupied by the Free French who helped him back to England. He is married to Mary. Lance corporal Douglas Lauer He studied to be a book printer in accordance with his father's wishes but after his death he joined the army. He was seriously injured but returned to active service as soon as he was pronounced fit. He could be an officer but has been resisting for years as he prefers action to administrative work. He is single. Axis Soldiers Name Soldier Stats